


The Dare

by sycamoretree



Series: Hux and the Tri-wizard Tournament at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hux seventeen years old, Kylo Ren sixteen years old, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Pureblood Society, Teenage Drama, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretree/pseuds/sycamoretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux' boring evening playing Truth or Dare with his fellow Slytherins ends very differently when Kylo Ren, the Durmstrang champion in the Triwizard Tournament, catches him red-handed in his personal cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

Hux deigned to look at Lizzie Burke with an utterly bored look.

He thought that he would be better off studying for the N.E.W.T.s the next semester than participating in a childish game of Truth or Dare with other older teenagers on a late night in the Slytherin common room.

On the other hand, he knew the importance of upholding social relations with his fellow pure-bloods so he might be able to succeed the next autumn when he had left Hogwarts behind and returned home to start working for his father’s company for protecting and defending wizarding homes from threats and vermin.

That was why he now found himself on the receiving end of the inane question.

He sighed, and then answered the girl whose namesake, a headmaster of old, snored in a painting beside the dark green glass of the window to the lake.

“Dare.”

He didn’t feel particularly interested in revealing secrets and exposing himself and his tightly held control to hormonial teenagers eager for gossip material.

Lizzie smiled wickedly and arranged her robes around herself and shifted on the pillow, all to prolong Hux’ ignorance. Finally the girl spoke.

“I dare you to sneak into the Durmstrang ship and retrieve a keepsake from the Durmstrang champion.”

An impressed whooshing went through the small circle at the daunting task. Well, Slytherins certainly didn’t shy away from throwing challenges at each other.

Hux clenched his jaw in the suddenly dry mouth and tilted his head with a sneer.

“I can’t board the ship without getting caught by the protection spells. Give me another task.”

Lizzie however shook her head.

“No, that is your task. I know how to get past the spells.”

She leant over, giving Hux a completely unnecessary view down her cleavage, and whispered into his ear.

Hux snorted at the words before getting up and straightening his robes.

“Wait, how do you know how to get onto their ship?” Roy Farley demanded at Lizzie who blushed and retorted, “Because one of the students wanted me to come onboard.”

“And what did you give him, while secretly visiting him?” Roy narrowed his eyes but Lizzie tossed her hair back carelessly.

“The password to our dungeon, amongst other things.”

That statement brought on a chorus of protests and accusations since the point of their password was to keep it between Slytherin students and no outsider.

Lizzie crossed her arms and replied defensively, “It was a fair trade; their password for ours. Besides, it’s not like they’ll be here forever, and we’ll change the password anyway in a fortnight as usual. Now my information will help Hux.”

The protests died down to muffled grumbling and Hux grabbed a scarf to ward off the cold once outside in the black night November had brought upon them all.

“Wait here; I’ll be back within the hour if everything works out. If not, I suggest you study hard to earn back the house points I’ll be losing. If the Slytherin house is only able to win have one victory against the other houses this year, we have to win the House Cup.”

“You always were a sore loser, Hux,” the spotty Selwyn boy taunted and added, “is it very vexing that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year so there are no quidditch games?”

Hux kept a neutral expression despite the thorn inside that he apparently was done being Keeper and Captain for the Slytherin team and would never overlook another proper game from a strategic position by the hoops.

Instead of voicing his hurt, Hux said, “This year is your and my last chance to create a legacy of our time at Hogwarts. I for one wish to not hand over the House Cup to another house when we have already lost the opportunity to represent Slytherin in the Tournament. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a task to complete.”

With that, Hux left the circle and hoped that they would still be awake when he returned with his loot. He figured that if he took something small, unimportant item from the Durmstrang champion, no-one except the small circle in the game would know of his forbidden journey through the castle and onto its grounds that night.

***

Hux lost the feeling in his fingers quickly in the sharp wind outside, and with the clouds concealing the moon and thus the lake reflecting no faint light, he was left to wander in darkness. He chose against using Lumos to light his way, since any light would easily be detected from the ship.

Hux squinted and could make out the gigantic shape of the magic transport and current home of the Durmstrang delegation.

He moved quieter until he came to the beach where the stern dug into the sand which, along with chains rustling along the ship’s sides and reached the water, kept the ship anchored and fairly steady against the waves and winds.

Hux raised his head and the wind tousled his arranged hair to his dismay when the hood fell down.

He inspected the stern and then stepped closer. As instructed, he lifted his hand to the wooden structure as Lizzie had done. The surface was still damp and slimy despite being above sea level since September when the ship had arrived.

Hux murmured with his lips almost touching the wood that smelled of salt and tar, “Feel me and my intentions. I wish no harm to any student or teacher of Durmstrang Institute. I’m asking persimssion to come aboard.” Lastly, Hux stated while rolling his eyes at the ridiculous words that he supposed had something to do with naval magic history, since Lizzie had been able to enter the ship, “I am not a girl or a woman.”

Something buzzed against his palm as the spells adjusted to his incantation and Hux had to trust that the password had worked.

He looked up again at the large stern and noticed no light. Good, that meant he likely wouldn’t be detected if he remained careful. He would avoid the formal entrance with the plank between the dock and the ship’s side which would pose a greater risk.

Instead, he opted to enter the champion’s famous cabin above through the window.

Hux considered casting Accio and wait for his Mercury Arrow 1000 to arrive, but he didn’t have the patience to wait there in the cold for his broomstick.

He was all but inside the cabin already, so with determination, Hux grabbed a protruding piece of a log and heaved himself up onto the wall of wood with his feet placed on some holes in the wood. It felt good to do an athletic activity that required strength, control, focus, and agility. Climbing turned out to not be so different from Quidditch training.

After a while, Hux had reached the famous cabin, which was a given, considering the intricate golden decorations around the windowpanes.

He clung to the windowsill with ice-cold hands and raised the hood over his head to conceal his identity before retrieving his wand from the fold in the sleeve of his robe.

“Alohomora.”

The click from the lock told him that the spell had worked, so Hux gently pushed the window open and waited for a reaction. Nothing happened, so he assumed that the champion was asleep or somewhere else.

He hoisted himself up and climbed into the cabin with barely rustling robes. He stepped onto the floorboards quietly and gazed around.

Sparsely furnished, the cabin clearly held more decoration on the outside than inside. The barely visible bed was empty but haphazardly made with rumpled sheets that would have caused trouble for the house-elves back in his own home, if Hux had detected such a mess.

He spotted a desk beside the bed and went over to inspect the few items there so his task could finally be completed. He bent and squinted to make out the small objects when a spell hit him in the back.

His arms snapped to his sides and his legs pressed against each other and Hux inevitably toppled over and landed on the bed with panic in his mind. He had been attacked by a nonverbal Full Body-bind Curse which meant that a powerful witch or wizard was present.

With his heartbeat drumming like an agitated bird in a cage, he stared out into the room and from the far corner, near the door where the faint light from outside didn’t reach, a shape moved.

First, a pair of boots became visible, then a pair of black trousers similar to jodhpurs, and lastly a loose tunic in brown that lacked the usual belt Hux had seen Durmstrang students wear. A face was shown to him and Hux would have swallowed if possible, because he saw the Durmstrang champion and he was indeed in a compromising situation.

Kylo Ren looked more imposing up-close with his eyes shooting daggers and his face revealing fury when he stalked over to Hux so fast that his black , voluminous locks danced where they rested on his strong shoulders.

“You had no right to come here. It’s dishonest, dishonourable, and an act of cheating. Did you hope to sabotage my competing? To hurt me in my sleep? Answer, you pitiful Slytherin student!”

Ren loomed over him with an expression distorted by anger.

He snapped his fingers and the spell lifted from Hux, leaving him to sink deeper into the mattress as his muscles relaxed, before he shot up and stood with palms held up ina  pacifying manner.

“Listen, I didn’t intend to…”

“To be caught? Where else would I be at this late hour? Lucky for you I was awake and spent some time thinking, meditating, or you would have faced a nasty curse if attacking me in my bed.”

Hux backed further to put more distance between himself and the slightly taller, angry boy.

“Please, let me finish without interrupting. I’m… reluctantly participating in a childish game and my friend dared me to take something from the Durmstrang champion. I was only going to take something insignificant and be gone before you knew. I didn’t want to intrude.”

As he spoke, Hux grimaced at how bad it all sounded and cursed his own stupidity to wear his house robes with the emerald emblem clearly stitched onto his chest which revealed where in Hogwarts he belonged.

His hand shook when he raked it through his hair and tried to smooth down the errant strands the wind had disturbed.

The Ren boy hunched his broad shoulders and frowned.

“Undetected theft is still theft. And you shouldn’t know our password, even if your entering was rather impressive to witness from my position.” Ren nodded at the far corner and Hux briefly turned his head to spy a pillow on the floor that was similar to those in the Divination Tower.

“I’m afraid one of your own is to blame for letting his mouth run to a girl in my house. But rest assured; Slytherins aren’t stupid and won’t let the other houses or the teachers know. And I expect that you and your friends will know the Slytherin password soon enough, before it changes. See it as another shared benefit from befriending each other, as we do already in shared classes and in the Great Hall,” Hux breathed, lowering his hands as he sensed that the fury had passed, even if Ren remained suspicious.

Ren kept watching him while stepping closer to the window that chilled the room and momentarily looked down before wrenching it closed against the persistent wind.

The silence that filled the room allowed Hux to perceive a soft lapping from water hitting the keel far below the cabin. The wood groaned and the floor shifted slightly from side to side now that Hux stood perfectly still.

“It was daring to climb the ship this night alone without help, even if the reason was a silly game. But I suppose I should expect nothing less from the Slytherin who is the Keeper of your team normally. You must be very proud of your broomstick, even if you chose not to ride it this night.”

Turning white in the face, Hux realized what Ren let on.

“You read my mind?” he asked incredulous.

Ren shrugged and inspected his ridiculous leather boots. “It was easy to change Occlumency into Legilimency when a person with such an open mind came close.”

Hux had to grudgingly admit that he was impressed with the younger boy’s skills, and suddenly he doubted the Hogwarts champion would be able to beat Ren.

“But you’re only sixteen,” he stated and Ren got an offensed look.

“I’m clearly better than you at some more questionable magic, since you didn’t feel me reading you, or hadn’t put up shields protecting your thoughts. It seems that Hogwarts is lagging in teaching the students really useful forms of magic, if not even a skilled boy in the last year knows when someone is prodding his mind.”

Now it was Hux’ turn to feel insulted, on his own behalf and the school.

“What I don’t know about Legilimancy is easily outrivalled by my knowledge in Potions and Charms. I can protect myself just fine if a mind-reader keeps away.”

“Don’t call me that, like a mere Muggle would! And you showed your vigilance and skill perfectly when I threw that spell at you.”

“You did a nonverbal spell and attacked me from behind! How is that fair when I had no chance to defend myself?!” Hux hissed and Ren waved over him indicatingly.

“I thought you were spying on me on behalf of your champion! I wasn’t about to sit by and let you sabotage!”

Hux protested in a disdainful snort, “As if the Ravenclaws would ever accept help from Slytherins.”

“You don’t sound like the houses are rallying for your champion together.”

Hux let out a harsh laugh and gestured back towards the castle.

“The Ravenclaws are like a council of wise people who talk amongst themselves and constantly contest common knowledge which leads to an endless discussion and no progress in the real world. They favour theory over practise. The Hufflepuffs on the other hand are loyal to a fault. It’s easy to manipulate them into doing things because if they are faced with plausible arguments and a noble cause, they’ll follow orders like pathetic clones. And the Gryffindors… A sorry lot obsessed with the notion that they are rebels. Rebel scum, I call them.”

“Rebels?” Ren asked and walked over to sit on the chair by his desk, considering Hux who wanted to explain, to make Ren understand his opinion as an equal, like Slytherins and Durmstrang should be.

“Instead of making their own legacy and adding glory to their own actions like Slytherins, they rely on history to decide their worth, and others. They gloat that the first Gryffindor rebelled against Salazar Slytherin and insisted the Hogwarts should accept Muggle-borns and the like. The Gryffindors rebelled against the Ministry when Umbridge was a teacher here. They rebelled against Lord Voldemort, with Potter and the Golden trio as their greatest example of said rebellion. They claim the victory of the battle of Hogwarts when they didn’t, not even their parents did, live at the time when the Battle of Hogwarts took place. They are arrogant.”

Hux found himself flushed from the unexpectedly long, aggitated rant, then blushed some more when he realized he had embarrassed himself and lost control in front of the Durmstrang champion.

"All I’m saying is, the Ravenclaws will do everything they can to win the Tournament on their own without our involvement, so if Hogwarts win, the victory won’t be mine or my fellow house mates,” he finished meekly.

Ren nodded at him and didn’t appear annoyed spending time listening to Hux.

“You are the Captain of your quidditch team, no? You must be used to competing. To sit idle and watch three champions in three tasks this year must be very tedious.”

“That’s why I try to make my friends see that there is glory to be secured if we win the House Cup at least, before our time here is over. We must gain more points over the year and not lose many.”

Ren showed him a rare smile that changed that faint lines on his long face into something more… manly. With his large frame and the height that surpassed Hux’ own, it was difficult to remember that the champion was one year younger than he was.

Ren tapped slender fingers against his knee and emitted with the careful smile still there, “Then I guess it would be better if I didn’t tell anyone about your forbidden visit. After all, I wouldn’t want to cause trouble for either of us, or our friends, and let the professors know. But it’s getting late.”

Hux suddenly felt the tiredness in his bones after venturing outside the castle, being petrified, and speaking to the champion while attempting to save his own skin.

“I better go. Sorry for bothering you,” he apologized before reaching to open the window.

In a heartbeat, Ren had left the chair and situated himself between Hux and his way out like a dark, bodily wall.

***

Alarmed at the sudden hindrance, Hux wondered if Ren had reconsidered letting him go unharmed. He subtly let his fingers find the handle of his wand inside his right sleeve.

“Step aside, Ren, please,” Hux said slowly and evenly, and lifted his gaze from the heaving chest to fasten his eyes on the other boy. Ren looked… uncertain all of a sudden and pointed to his desk.

“Look at my watch. It’s after midnight. Aren’t your ghosts roaming the castle by now?”

“It’s easy to sneak past them; they’re so occupied with thinking of their own past more than what’s happening right now.”

Hux frowned when Ren stayed in his way and he detected small shivers from the way the tunic trembled. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

“Wait a moment. Don’t tell me you’re scared of ghosts.”

When Ren averted his eyes, it was telling enough and even more as he muttered, “I have bad experience with ghosts from my homeland. The dead should stay dead and not be left in this world as spirits to trouble the living.”

“These ghosts are friendly enough.”

“Yet I feel reluctant to let you go in this hour and risk getting caught by them.”

“My friends will think I was detected and punished if I don’t return. And without something from you to show them, they’ll believe I lost. I don’t wish to be accused of failure if I can change the circumstances, Ren.”

Ren bowed his head over Hux so the black, silky locks fell around his head and would have hidden his expression from everyone but Hux if they weren’t alone in the cabin.

“Call me Kylo. But I don’t feel like parting from any of my possessions. Besides, you can’t afford to return this late and be punished by detention and lost house points. After all, isn’t the House Cup more important to you than a few friends doubting you completetd a dare?”

Hux had to admit that Ren had a point and had been attentive to his statement of priorities this year. Still, that didn’t mean that he had a way of getting out of his current situation.

“What do you suggest I do, then?”

“Stay here until the morning, then sneak inside before breakfast when the castle is more open.”

Surely Ren could only mean sharing his cabin the rest of the night. The last time Hux had shared room with a stranger had been on his first night at Hogwarts, before he got to know the mates in his dormitory. At the age of seventeen, he wasn’t as easily persuaded to trust a boy he barely knew who seemed to know a lot about dark and advanced magic, even if this boy seemed reasonable to some degree. Plus, there was the fact that the Durmstrang champion seemed to match his intelligence too well, given their lengthy argument fought with logic rather than curses.

His tendency to come too close into Hux’ personal space like a happy, barking crup with a forked tail who didn’t acknowledge boundaries was jarring to a boy like Hux who always kept control and demanded respect and distance from anyone talking to him. Kylo just stepped near and stayed there as if he belonged in front of him and covering his view with that muscular chest and the impressive shoulders.

Hux sighed, and briefly licked his lips, too tired to make Kylo change his mind. Then his face brightened when Hux figured out how he could win the dare after all. He was ever a resourceful Slytherin.

“If I do what you say, and stay here to calm your worry about evil ghosts irrationally assaulting me, then I demand you do something for me in return. I must steal something from you.”

Kylo's lips curled downwards and his eyes burned darker with frustration.

“I told you I’m not letting you…”

Hux surged forward and pressed his lips tightly against Kylo's. Kylo’s hands came up to grasp his elbows and steady both of them from the unexpected motion.

Hux parted from the other boy’s warm mouth and murmured, “There, I have my loot.”

Kylo purred, “That is called stealing a kiss in your language, too, right? Clever of you, Captain.”

A shiver ran down Hux’ spine at Kylo calling him Captain, a token of respect that pleased him and maybe made up for their stifling proximity. Kylo leant closer and brushed his unique nose against Hux’ while the hands covering Hux’ elbows tightened deliciously.

Kylo argued with a cheeky grin, “But if you cannot show them your prize, no-one will believe you.”

Then Kylo claimed his lips again, only this time the kiss got hungrier and hotter. Hux realized that his lips and, oooh, his neck would carry proof of the souvenir from the champion tomorrow. That ought to shut Lizzie up about failing to fulfill the dare.

"What's your name, Captain? Since we're getting quite acquainted with each other and you haven't properly introduced yourself to me," Kylo hummed against his ear as Hux clung to Kylo's tunic, was in fact rucking up the fabric to make his hands explore the taut skin over the other student's nicely shaped torso.

"I'm Brendol Hux," Hux rushed out.

"Hello Brendol. Nice to meet you."

"If you want me to call you Kylo, you better call me Hux," Hux growled and let his fingernail run over a taut nipple which earned him a gorgeous moan.

With a brusque shove, Kylo spun them around and backed Hux against the bed, then lowered him down. Their kiss ended upon the descent, and Hux was left panting in his too hot and restricting robes when the temperature in the cabin seemed to have risen with several degrees.

Kylo knelt on the bed and kicked the blankets down to their feet like a clumsy puppy, then descended with his weight, hardness, and searching touches onto Hux’ eager body.

Well, Hux thought as Kylo began to all but hump him and adorn his neck with more tingling marks which left him moaning, to be ravaged by this handsome champion on a stormy night on a creaking ship was far better than studying for N.E.W.T.s, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is; a Hogwarts AU as someone asked for in the Kylux tag on Tumblr. Though, it turned into a harlequin story imo. I looked up words and concepts on Harry Potter wikipedia to get everything right, so I hope i haven't missed anything vital. Hux' friends in Slytherin house are pure-bloods so I got their last names from known pureblood families. Obviously Hux couldn't be a General here, but I think to be Captain of the quidditch team was a good substitute for a title. The common age difference between Hux and Kylo in fandom is only one year in this au, since I wanted them to be almost grown teenagers and thus more hormonial, horny, and more likely to kiss, hehe. I implemented Star Wars references to Hux' rant about the other houses and the Ravenclaws are supposed to resemble the Jedi council. This was fun, and maybe there'll be more stories about Hux' last year at Hogwarts and his liason with Kylo from me. I'll appreciate comments immensely. Thanks for reading.


End file.
